Christmas surprise
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Pippa hated Christmas. After all... Christmas was the day Jack left. No surprise could ever cheer her up ever again. Unless it's from Jack, of course.


**Christmas is nearing! Enjoy this fic! Haven't been writing fics for what, a year? Oh god… School I hate you. I HATE YOU.**

**Ok, anyway, enjoy! ^^ Jack Frost is the best character ever hehe**

XxXxXxX

It's Christmas. Pippa grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her tighter, hiding her head into her crossed legs. She hated Christmas. It's cold. It's dull, it's all white. It's dark. It's slippery. It's wet. It's annoying.

Everything about Christmas sucked. The worst thing about Christmas, was that it was the day the Jack died.

"_Jack! Jack! I'm scared…" She cried out, shivering on the cold ice. She could hear the ice breaking, slowly crumbling under her weight._

_Jack smiled. "Don't worry." He said soothingly. But no matter how comforting Jack was, Pippa was still scared. _

"_You're tricking me." Pippa said, refusing to move. Too scared to move, actually._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack laughed._

"_Yes! You always play tricks!" Pippa cried out._

Yes, Jack always plays tricks. Forever pranking on her. Capturing spiders and chasing her with it. Hiding under her bed and scaring her. Pretending to forget her birthday, and then surprise her with the best present she could ever ask for. Stupid Jack.

Pippa wiped her eyes angrily. If only… If only she had been braver, if only she had not been such a scaredy-cat, then she could have gotten out of the ice by herself, then Jack didn't need to….

Jack didn't have to….

Jack would have lived. He would still be here, surprising her all the time, playing tricks on her…

Someone knocked on her door. Pippa quickly wiped away her tears (why am I crying like a coward again?!), and hid herself under her blankets.

"Honey…" It's her mom. "Honey, it's Christmas. Uncle George and everybody, they're outside waiting for you." She said, caressing Pippa's body.

"I don't feel well." Pippa said. Indeed, her nose was blocked (the after effects of her crying).

Her mom sighed. "Listen, Honey… You should come out and get some fun!"

"Nothing's fun without Jack!" Pippa shouted, pushing her mom away. She wrapped herself up tighter, stopping herself from crying out even more.

A few moments later, she could feel her mom's touch again.

"Jack is always here, alright." Her mom said gently. "He's always here, in our heart, he's our guardian."

Pippa covered her ears. She didn't want to hear that.

She waited until her mother left her room before she unwrapped herself, and lied on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Pippa woke up. The moonlight was shining on her bed, shining as brightly as the sun. She rubbed her eyes as she checked the time. 10.30. So, Christmas is not over yet, and the festive sounds from other households annoyed her, as she lied down to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, a bright silver light flashed past her. She shot wide away.

She peered out of the window. The light was flashing from house to house to tree to house. She gaped in astonishment. What was that?

Curiosity took over her as she wrapped herself with her blanket, carelessly put on her grass slippers, and jumped off her house through her building.

It's crazy, but maybe it's Santa! Even though she did say she hated Christmas… But… Seeing Santa is every child's dream… Pippa sped up in excitement as she chased the light.

She stopped immediately when she reached the lake. The frozen lake.

Tears came into her eyes inevitably as she stepped away from the lake, memories about Jack flooding her once again.

"Don't worry, the lake is safe, the ice won't break, I can assure you."

Her eyes widened. That voice…

She spun around. She gasped so hard that her chest hurt, and she swore her eyes could have popped out of their sockets. The face of the voice…

Is Jack!

"JACK!" She cried out, wiping away her tears. It really was Jack! The same face, the same body… Only the hair, Jack must have painted his hair white to act as Santa. Jack must have wanted to surprise her.

Jack looked taken aback. "How'd you know my name? Who are you? And why can you see me?" Jack demanded, looking confused. "Wait, you can hear me?"

"You're here to give me a Christmas present, aren't you?" Pippa screamed happily. "You're the best, Jack! You beat Santa any day!"

That sentence seemed to cheer Jack, and cleared away all the questions he had in his head. "I beat Santa? Really?"

Pippa nodded enthusiastically. "You're here to give me a Christmas present, aren't you, aren't you, aren't you? Say yes!"

Jack laughed. "Well…" He looked around, thinking. "Yes, I have." He said, as he thought of something great. "Wait here, alright?"

Pippa watched as he ran towards a tree, and pulled off a big piece of bark.

"For your Christmas present, I'm going to give you some 'fun'." Jack said. "Here, sit here." He pointed to the bark, which he laid on the floor.

Pippa frowned as she hesitated.

"Don't worry, I won't trick you." Jack assured.

Pippa laughed. "Okay." She sat on the bark.

The next thing she knew, Jack pushed her from behind, and she was flying. Ice formed in front of her, weaving through trees and houses and roads, sometimes leading upwards, throwing her up into the air, and then catching her comfortably at the right place. She laughed as the ice took her to places she thought she was familiar with, yet weaving into places she never knew existed.

She giggled at every turn, her heart fluttering like a playful butterfly. "This is great!" She shouted to Jack, who was sliding next to her.

"Well, it will get greater!" Jack announced. Pippa did a little 'whoop' as she shot right up into the sky, such that it seemed that she was diving right into the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful!" She commented, before her heart did a lift as she crashed down onto the ground again, this time into a huge pile of snow.

She laughed as she got out of the snow. "This is the best Christmas present ever!" She announced.

"Better than anything Santa got you?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Yes!" She cried, throwing Jack the biggest hug she had ever given anybody. She hid her face into his chest, and she could feel Jack's hands smoothing her hair.

"Why are you so cold?" Pippa asked. "Is it 'cause you're dead?"

Jack looked down at her. "…Maybe." He answered, ruffling up Pippa's hair again.

"Will you be here again, next Christmas?" Pippa asked.

Jack smiled. "I'm always here. So continue having fun, alright?"

Pippa grinned. So her mother was right.

XxXxXxX

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Pippa cried, as she slammed her room door open.

The whole family was at the living room, her mom, her dad, Uncle George, Aunt Sarah, her cousins, and even her babysitter. "Pippa!" They cried out in consternation. "You've joined us finally! We've been waiting!"

Her mom was the first to hug her. "There's still about half hour till Christmas ends, Honey, let us celebrate together."

"And have fun." Pippa added cheerfully.

"Yes." Her mom said, blinking away tears of joy. "Have fun."

XxXxXxX

**Hope you enjoyed! Will continue writing fics, but won't be too regular, I hereby apologise. *bow***

**Ok, anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review ^^**


End file.
